Total Drama Tropical Paradise
by CandySox
Summary: The next 'Total Drama' season is set on Totally Tropical Island out in the middle of nowhere! The food is... interesting, the cabins... interesting, and the show... INTERESTING! Candysox is back!
1. The Form

**Hi, guys! I'm back, and I finally figured out how to do a "starring You" that I'll actually finish. I'll just only ask for eight people!**

**There are some RULES** for this fiction though. They are as follows:

1) Be detailed! If any of the applications have less than two sentences under "Personality" or "Past", they're automatically rejected!

2) Try to keep your spelling and grammar a good. I really hate it when I'm reading this really awesome app, and someone gets sloppy so I can't read it.

3) Please use a new character! I don't want to see any **Terrance** or** Jessie** reviewing on this story.

4) **You can enter more than one character!** I really hope that someone enters siblings, 'cause I think that'd be fun.

5) I need **at least** one Queen/King B, one computer nerd/geek, and one idiot. If I get 50 Goths, it's not fun!

Okay, that's all! Just fill out the form and hope your character(s) get chosen!

**THE FORM:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age (15-18):**

**Appearance (hair, eyes, body type, skin tone, ect.) :**

**Clothing (Casual, Pajamas, Swimsuit, Formal.)**

**Accessories (Piercings, bracelets, glasses, ect.):**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Talents:**

**Secret:**

**Prized Possession:**

**Past:**

**How they act around other people:**

**How they act under pressure:**

**How they act 'romantically':**

**Pairing? (Yes or No):**

**Kind of person?:**

**Medical conditions:**

**Other:**

**I'll add my own person later, and there might be a new host, I don't know…**


	2. The Campers

**Okay, everyone, here are the results! I know I said I was only adding EIGHT people, but I liked so many of your characters! I added two guys to even out the boy-girl ratio. My character's bios are at the bottom.**

**Now that you know who is in out of YOUR characters, now you have to vote in eight of the ORIGINAL 22 CAMPERS!**

**Either review, PM, or vote for your choice using the poll on my profile (There is a poll up on my profile listing all the characters). CHOOSE EIGHT!**

**BTW: Pick which character out of the one chosen you want your character to be paired up with!**

**Characters:**

Shane Tompson

Brizney Walker

Elizabeth Wielle

Damien Mendez

Lorelei Wilson

Jamie Woods

Chance Peters

Donovan Graham

Samantha Nicole Masons

Tom Andalee

Adam Layman

**Profiles:**

Name: Shane Thompson

Nickname: None

Age (15-18): 16

Appearance: Dark brown hair, hazel colored eyes, slim, muscular body,  
slightly tanned skin, and tall.

Clothing

Casual: Red shirt, black trip pants, and red/black shoes.

Pajamas: Pants from casual.

Swimsuit: Same as casual, without the shoes.

Accessories (Piercings, bracelets, glasses, ect.): None

Personality: Nice, smart, loves animals, a great friend, and focused on  
winning and having fun, even when he loses. He also never backs down from a  
challenge. He also shows great leadership skills, even better than Courtneys',  
but asks if the others would like him to lead them.

Likes: Anime, YuGiOh, Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin to In Space), rain, cute  
girls, and riding his motorcycle.

Dislikes: Cold weather and Heather and people like her.

Fears:Clowns

Talents:Motorcycle tricks.

Secret:I'm in love with Katie. She's just so cute!

Prized Possession:My motorcycle, which I called, Darline. (romantic music  
plays)

Past: Born in Ontario, I was born into a family that included a mother,  
father, and older brother. When I was 5, my parents and brother were in an  
accident. My mother died in the hospital, but my father was never found, and  
my brother was put into a wheelchair. Then I started to lose more and more  
family members throughout my life. Everyday I wake up and wonder, "Will today  
be my last day on this planet?"

How they act around other people: I act friendly, nicely, and caring, except  
to complete jerks and psychos.

How they act under pressure: I keep my cool and I think of a quick way out.

How they act 'romantically': I treat a girl like a precious gem. I  
comfort them when they're sad, I hold onto them when they are frightened, I  
would never let anything or anyone hurt them, and I always tell them, "You're  
beautiful."

Pairing? (Yes or No):Yes.

Kind of person?:Hopefully Katie, if she returns. Oh God, I hope she returns.  
Please put Katie in the story!

Medical conditions:Autism, called Asbergers syndrome, meaning I function  
higher than other autistic kids.

Other: If my character is picked and paired up with Katie, at the end of the  
story, I gently breakup with Katie, because we live in different provinces, a  
long distance relationship wouldn't work out, but I'd still have fellings for  
her, and the only thing for her to do to make me happy is to live her life  
happily.

-

Name: Brizney Walker

Nickname(s): Briz

Age: 16

Stereotype: not really anything specific-nice, crazy and somewhat dumb.

Gender: female

Eye Color/Style: average sized chocolate brown eyes

Skin Tone: light tan

Hair Color/ Style: her hair is layered, it goes to her shoulders. It is  
chocolate brown colored.

Personality (be VERY descriptive): Brizney is a pretty normal person. She is  
nice, to the people she likes. She will probably be nice to the people at camp  
who are not popular at school. She is also a little on the crazy side, she  
enjoys walking or biking in the middle of the road, poisoning her teacher's  
lunch and crank calling people. She can talk really fast, so people  
occasionally ask her to repeat herself. Brizney is a bit of a tomboy. She  
isn't a huge fan of shopping, but she dresses normally-she would just rather  
be playing man hunt outside with the guys! She can also be on the dumb side.  
Brizney asks a lot of stupid questions in school and outside of school. Here  
are some examples:

"How does a negative integer equal a positive if it moves this way and not  
that way?"

"What's cops and robbers?"

And her questions can be confusing...

Built: petite. quite short and rather skinny.

Normal Attire: light blue jean shorts that go to her knees with a dark blue  
zip up hoodie with a blue top with white hearts on it. Her hoodie is always  
zipped up, but she occasionally takes it off. Brown and pink skateboard shoes  
with white socks.

Outdoor Attire: (if it rains or if their is a thunderstorms, ya never know.):  
Brizney will just go out in the same thing! She hates rain jackets.

Swimsuit: black board shorts with a black halter tankini.

Pajamas: Black pants with white skulls. The skulls have tropical colors on  
them.

Accessories (glasses, jewelry, contacts, etc.): none, Brizney doesn't like  
wearing makeup and has excellent vision.

Odd Quirk or Trait: doesn't really care what people think of her...

Phobia and Why?: ants, because when she was 3, her kitchen got covered in  
ants that bite, and she got bitten like an all you can eat buffet.

History (refer to Personality option!): Doesn't care much for popular  
people-she calls them sheep because she says that they just follow "the herd".  
She makes lots of friends with either gender and is easy to get along with!

Family: her parents are still together (shocker!) and she is an only child,  
but she isn't a spoiled brat!

Friends:Not the geeks or nerds, just the normal people-she gets along easily  
with either gender!

Likes: playing outdoor games with her friends, hanging out, watching TDI!

Dislikes: ants... bugs, yeah, not a fan of bugs but she is only scared of  
ants!

Talents: she is the fastest runner out of all her friends (even guys!)  
Nothing too special...she is pretty athlectic though due to playing man hunt  
and stuff

Weaknesses: school pretty much. When it comes to learning, there comes a  
brain block.

Prized Possision: ...her teddy bear...and her secret is she still sleeps with  
a teddy bear...

Piercings/Tattoos: none, sorry!

How they act under pressure: When Brizney is under pressure, she tends to  
talk really fast, people can understand her, but she can put words together.

Medical Conditions/Allergies: again, there are none!

Special Quote from the Character: "And your point is?"

Challenge Options (optional): sorry...i'm no good at challenges:(

Why TDI?: to make some new friends, to maybe win the money to try and stop  
people from building houses in the forest near her house (she always plays man  
hunt in them)

Audition Tape: Th camera shows a developped neighborhood with a forest in the  
background. Brizney then enters the camera view.

"Hi producer people! I'm Brizney, and I want to be a contestant on TDI: Fiji  
Islands because I enjoy doing things outside making friends and having fun.  
Messing with the host would be fun too! And money would be good too, because  
then I can stop the people from building here!"

Points to the forest.

"Well, I suck at these sort of things. Pick me I guess, an...uh...for a fun  
contestant!" Brizney shouts.

The camera turns off.

Paired Up?: If you can...

How they act romantically: They will be open to whoever shows interest in  
her. As I mentioned before, she is good at making friends. She won't act too  
shy, but won't be the couple making out all the time if she is paired up.

Love Interest: a nice guy who shares intrests with her, but whoever who want  
to pair up with her is fine!

-

Name: Elizabeth Wielle

Nickname: Liz, Lizzy (the second only by her brothers)

Age: 15

Appearance: Liz has long black wavy hair that she keeps in a low ponytail,  
olive colored sking with a beauty mark on her left cheek, and big dark brown  
hair. Her body is a little chubby, but still kind of attractive.

Clothing-  
Casual: a light pink lacy tank top with a little bow on the collar, faded  
denim capris and light blue flipflops. The flipflops have little satin ribbons  
braided into a heart shape on her big toe.  
Pajamas: Light blue striped flannel short shorts, a light pink cropped  
camisole and white bunny slippers.  
Swimsuit: A baby blue one-piece with a bright pink heart on the chest.  
Formal: A sweet light pink and blue plaid pleated mini-skirt, a light blue  
cashmere sweater, and silver strappy heels.

Accessories: She keeps a jangly silver charm bracelet on her right wrist, as  
well as cute stud heart earrings.

Personality: She's sweet and a little overly innocent, but all this hides a  
person who might need a few anger management classes. If you push her too far  
she would probably blow her frikkin' top- no offense, but she would probably  
hate you. Well, maybe. It depends. I'll shut up now. She has a very...  
discriminating view when choosing friends or boyfriends.

Likes: She enjoys shopping, checking out cute guys, spending lots of money,  
and watching children's shows on the television.

Dislikes: She really, really hates when people call her stupid. Even though  
she isn't the brightest bulb in the box, she's very offended by that. She also  
doesn't enjoy being rejected, people being sexist, and fatty foods.

Fears: She's scared of carbohydrates... I know. I know.

Talents: She can play the drums very well, and sings... okay, she thinks she  
can sing, but she can't.

Secret: She enjoys skateboarding, doughnuts and the Drew Carey show- but  
don't tell anybody!

Prized Possession: Hm... Probably her miniature poodle, Mitchie. Oh yeah- she  
would bring the dog with her.

Past: She lives with her younger brother, older brother and parents in Miami.  
Her older brother is the only one she is jealous of, and her younger brother  
looks up to her and her brother hopelessly.

How they act around other people: Sweet and confused, maybe a little  
clueless. She can be very rude.

How they act under pressure: "AH!"

How they act 'romantically': She giggles and titters, and maybe acts even  
ditzier than usual.

Pairing?: Meh, sure!

Kind of person?: Hm... Your choice.

Medical conditions: She's allergic to shellfish as well as dairy products.

Other: Hm... I can't really think of anything else, sorry!

-

Name: Damien Mendez

Nickname: King D-his friends, Jack $$-every one else

Age (15-18): 17

Appearance (hair, eyes, body type, skin tone, ect.) : Long black hair tied  
back in a poney tail, deep green eyes, very muscualar since hes his schools  
star qurter back, light tan, about 6"02, Hispanic

Clothing-

Casual: His letterman jacket, A bluet-shirt, a pair of black jeans.

Pajamas: His football jersey and a pair of green pajama bottoms.

Swimsuit: A black speedo, a pair of swimming goggles.

Formal: A white suite with a light blue button shirt and matching shoes.

Accessories (Piercings, bracelets, glasses, ect.): His jacket, an expansive  
gold watch, breath spray, and a small rosary that he carries with him every  
where.

Personality: In short he's a pompus jerk. He's ritch, beautiful, and spoiled  
rotten. He's used to getting what he wants, when he wants, and believes that  
if you don't go hame a winner, your nothing but trash. He'll usualy sweet talk  
people into helping him get ahead, and stab them in the back when they've  
fufilled their pupose. He's also a shamless flirt who'll usualy goes for the  
shallowest blond bimbos he can find cause he think thy'll be easy to "score  
with", but'll settle for less if thier hot enough. dissaperes from tim to time  
for reasons explained in "secrets".

Likes: Girls, money, winning, getting his way, football, a good prank.

Dislikes: Poor people, loosing, not getting his way, eggs.

Fears: Snakes, His brther's got out of it's tank ine nigh and found it's way  
into his bed whe he was sleeping.

Talents: Doing fifty push ups with a small person on his back.

Secret: He writes beautiful poetry that he won't let anyone read cause he's  
afraid they'll think he's a sissy. (Cliche I know. If you want, P-mail me for  
my first idea)

Prized Possession: The rosary that belonged to his grandmother.

Past: He was born with a proverbial silver spoon in his mouth. With his  
father being a gifted surgeon ad his mother a lawyer, he has access to more  
money than he knows what to do with. A sports fan since before he could  
remember, he played on almot all of his school sports teams til he found his  
calling in football. Now with Money and the popularity that being a sports  
hero brings, he could pretty much do what he wants, and he abuses that power  
with in an inch of it's life.

How they act around other people: Most people are benieth his notice when he  
dose find people he likes he's almost alway talkin about himself and dosen't  
seem to care about what other people have to say. Hes also proe to act very  
macho, unless it's a snake which he'l let other people take care of while he  
stands twenty feet away looking through his fingers.

How they act under pressure: Under pressure is when he's at his most  
dangerous. He gets incredibly clever and unpredictable and fight tooth and  
claw for the win.

How they act 'romantically': He's never actualy been in love, so I'd have  
to think he'd be very confused and awkward.

Pairing? (Yes or No): If you want.

Kind of person?: Some one pretty and smart, the exact opposite of the kind of  
girls he hangs around with.

Medical conditions: None.

Other: Nothing I can think of.

-

Name: Lorelei Wilson

Nickname: L-Scope

Age: 16

Appearance:  
Hair: jet-black in a side ponytail; down to middle of back  
Eyes: shaped like Bridgette's; emerald green  
Body Type: slim and slender with a-little-more-than-average in the chest  
area  
Skin Tone: a light tan about the color of Duncan/Trent's skin

Clothing:  
Casual: light green short-sleeved shirt with a black heart on it; black  
long-sleeved shirt underneath  
Pajamas: green tee with black splotches and black pants  
Swimsuit: black two-piece with green splotches  
Formal: black floor-length sleeveless dress with sweetheart bodice and green  
diagonal stripes on the bottom right corner

Accessories:  
Piercings: belly button ring, nose ring, and eyebrow piercing [all are  
emerald green] (she was dared to get all three)  
Jewelry: Thick emerald green choker and black bracelet with green skulls on  
it  
Glasses: Yes; thick, cat-eye-shaped black ones  
Tattoos: Small laptop on her left wrist (underside) and a black heart with  
angel wings on her right hip

NOTE: Once again, she was dared to get one of them. She wanted the laptop on  
her own. She's not very daring, though she's won't back down from a dare once  
she's given it.

Personality: She tends to be very level-headed in tight situations, unlike  
most people. She has an IQ of 192 and tends to use her smarts and computer  
skills to win. She tends to be quite perverted at all the wrong times. Like I  
said, she's not very daring. She's VERY determined, however.

Likes: reading yaoi/yuri fanfictions with the original TDI cast (especially  
the smutty ones); RPGs; sketching; reading; playing the bass guitar; manga and  
anime (she's a MAJOR otaku for yaoi and yuri); acting immature; rain/cold/snow  
(bad weather no other person really likes)

Dislikes: prejudiced people; people against bisexuals; preppy girls and guys;  
jocks and she-jocks; being mature (her mom tends to get embarrassed in public  
with her); warm weather

Fears: Being in a desert with no Wi-Fi reception and no water.

Talents: She sings very well, due to the voice lessons she took when she was  
13 and 14. She can also hack any computer and draw (though she thinks her art  
sucks, Darren enters her art secretly in contests and she ends up winning)

Secret: She's bisexual and has a preference for girls.

Prized Possession: a green stuffed raccoon she's had since she was five that  
her father gave to her before he died of cancer.

Past: She's lived in Japan and America before moving to Canada her 8th grade  
year. She now lives in British Columbia with her mom Claire (37), her older  
bro Darren (17) and her younger sis Tawni (13). She entered 'Starring  
You!' to get rid of the urge to stay in her shell. Make new friends, be more  
daring, that sort of thing. Her father was her life before he died of cancer  
when she was five. Now she's closer to her brother, who supports her  
bisexual way of life. Her sister can be a little judgmental of her lifestyle,  
but otherwise is fine. Her mom is just downright against it.

How they act around other people: She tends to be a little anti-social when  
she's around new people, but when she warms up to them, she talks a LOT.

How they act under pressure: Relaxed, but on the inside, she's nervous, like  
everyone else.

How they act 'romantically': She blushes, stammers, and plays with her  
hair a lot at first, but once she gets to know the guy/girl, she starts to  
flirt up a storm.

Pairing?: Yes.

Kind of person?: If it's a guy, probably a bookworm, musician, tech-geek, or  
gamer. If anyone else decides to put a lezzie/bi girl on this story, a Goth  
girl or a surfer would be nice.

Medical conditions: She tends to get dizzy/pass out in extreme heat. This is  
the cause of her fear.

Other: Will get along with everyone but Heather, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay,  
and Justin. She brings her laptop wherever she goes. Her favorite sport is  
windsurfing. And she has a MAJOR crush on many campers, including: Noah, Cody,  
Harold, Ezekiel, Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, and LeShawna.

-

Name: Jamie Woods

Nickname: N/A.

Age (15-18): 16

Appearance (Hair, eyes, body type, skin tone, ect.): Platinum blonde hair  
with a few curls added in, in a bun most of the time, with a few curls hanging  
out, tied with a Ivory white ribbon. One Forest Green eye, while the other is  
Emerald Green, and are shaped like almonds. White skin that is flawless and  
resembles ivory, she has a good body that is Pretty Average, and has Good  
Curves. Although, she has a few freckles added into the mix.

Clothing (casual, pajamas, swimsuit, formal.):  
Casual: A royal purple sundress, with cream-colored leggings, and royal  
purple sandals that have small bows on the front. With diamond studs hanging  
from her ears.  
Pajamas: A sky blue tank top, and white and black Joe Boxer short-shorts,  
sometimes wears bunny slippers with small white ears, and black button eyes.  
Swimsuit: A dark blue bikini with a small trebleclef on the top.  
Formal: A light pink spaghetti strap dress, with white open toe heels. With a  
small addition of a silver locket hung around her neck.

Accessories (Piercings, bracelets, glasses, ect.): She has her ears pierced  
and her nose pierced, but wears her diamond studs on her ears all the time.  
She only wears a nose piercing ring rarely, and she is supposed to have  
glasses but just wears clear contacts instead. She brings her White parasol  
with her if the weather is hot.

Likes: Fashion, Music, Pizza, Reading, Sushi, Listening to Music, Friends,  
Family, Listening to Music, Seashells, Seeing People Happy, The Piano, Tinker  
Bell, Ice Skating, Dancing, and Ramen.

Dislikes: Seeing People Sad, Betrayal, Cheaters, Know-it-Alls, Heather,  
People Similar to Heather, Drugs, And Alcohol.

Fears: Drowning, from when she drowned when she was seven in her Friend:  
Kevin's Pool.

Talents: Playing the Piano, she doesn't like to tell much people about her  
talent though.

Secret Prized Possession: Her charm bracelet she only wears on Occasion, that  
has Music Note charms.

Past: She was born from Emily and Noah Woods. (Not Noah from TDI). She has a  
sister named Rosetta, who is similar to her in some ways. While she is a  
'Fashionista' she got that trait from her Mother, since her Mother owned a  
small Boutique. She wants to win the money, to help her family with a few  
bills, and start her own Boutique.

How they act around other people?: She is usually, and could act smart in  
some situations when she doesn't even know. She also loves to play the piano,  
when she's alone.

How they act under pressure: She'll usually bite her lip softly, when she's  
nervous or scared. Or probably run away so she could scream or cry.

How they act 'romantically': She gives it awhile, until she decides to  
finally talk to the guy.

Paired? (Yes or No): Yes, please. =)

Kind of Person: A kind guy, who will comfort her if she's sad.

Medical Conditions: Jamie is Allergic to Peanut Product or Peanuts in  
General.

Other: She sometimes forgets to wear her contacts if she really needs them.  
And continously forgets, where she put them.

I just made this character, and never used her in a story, She is supposed to  
be a Fashionista. I hope you pick her, good luck! :D

-

Name: Chance Peters

Nickname: Just call him Chance

Age (15-18): 17

Appearance: Chance has deep blue eyes, dirty blonde colored hair that is  
styled shaggy-like. He has a semi-muscular type, 6'1", and a pale skin tone.

Clothing-  
Casual: He wears a long sleved (he pulls it up to his elbow), button down,  
dark blue plaid shirt. And faded blue jeans with white vans with blue bottoms.

Formal: He wears a Dark blue sweater and kaki pants.  
PJ: Dark blue, plaid sweat pants and a gray t-shirt.  
Swim suit: Navy blue board shorts.

Accessories: He wears a shell necklace... he wears contax, but he some times  
wears his black framed glasses in the morning.

Personality: Chance is known as the shy, quiet kid (wall flower) When ever he  
is talked to, he often blushes and uses a quiet tone. He gets SUPER shy around  
girls, and when one talks to him, he blushes, looks down at his feet, fidgets  
with his hands, and totally rambles random things. He's very polite and has  
that "Southern boy Charm" (he basically replies using the workds "yes Ma'm" or  
"yes sir"). Chances also loves music and will bring his guitar around with him  
(he'll never play when there's someone around.) You'll often see him writing  
in a journal as well.

Likes: Music, his guitar, writing, and quiet places.

Dislikes: His shyness, talking about his dad, loud people, and oninons (lol,  
I was out of dislikes).

Fears: Preforming in front of people.

Talents: Playing guitar and singing (Although no one knows he does it)

Secret: His musical talent

Prized Possession: his guitar

Past: Chance was born in Shadow Clove, Texas. He lives at home with his mom  
(who is a kindergarden teacher), and his twin younger step-siblings, Chase and  
Chelsea. Chance never met his father... he was long gone before Chance was  
born. His father was alcholoic and left his mom when he found out she was  
pregnant. Chance hates talking about his father, and will get frustrated when  
someone asks him about him. Chance has no friends because of his shyness.

How they act around other people: Well, he's pretty shy... so he acts awkward  
around people.

How they act under pressure: He actually handles pressure pretty well.

How they act 'romantically': Well... He's never really talked to a girl  
before.. he' never dated or kissed one either. Basically because none  
understands him.

Pairing? (Yes or No): Yes! pleas :d

Kind of person?: A genle seat and caring girl (maybe the tree hugger, or a  
shy girl.)

Medical conditions: He's allergic to any type of berry.

Other: Um.. I think that is it :D

-

Name: Donovan Graham

Nickname: Don

Age (15-18): 17

Appearance (hair, eyes, body type, skin tone, ect.) : He has short brown hair  
and average skin tone. He's skinny but fairly muscular. He has brown eyes and  
some stubble (think Duncan's..thing I can't remember what they call it.)

Clothing (Casual, Pajamas, Swimsuit, Formal.) He wears a Dark red college  
sweatshirt (his future college) blue jeans and black converse. For pajamas he  
wears blue flannel pants and a black t-shirt. His swimsuit is blue with white  
flames. For formal events he wears a black tux with a red tie and vest.

Accessories (Piercings, bracelets, glasses, ect.): His left ear is pierced.

Personality: He can best be described as the daddy of his group. The one  
everyone comes to for advice and always cleans up the mess. This fatherly  
instinct has also left him over-protective of his friends. He also does not  
open up to people about himself like others open up to him...possibly due to a  
past event? *wink wink*

Likes: Reading, He watches the news religiously, Drawing, Listening to Music,  
Taking naps, Having a good time. He'll really do anything that sounds fun.

Dislikes: Stupid people, people who hurt other people on purpose, rap music.

Fears: Being buried alive and heights.

Talents: He sings opera and can draw really well.

Secret: Even though he acts mature and collected...he really is lonely.

Prized Possession: A picture of him with his best friend (a blond girl named  
Cynthia)

Past: He was born and grew up on the seacoast of New Hampshire with his  
parents (Dad is David mom is Ann) and his brother Michael. At the age of 10 he  
moved to Boston Massachusetts and things fell apart. He couldn't find is niche  
and was tormented in school. Thankfully, his family moved back to New  
Hampshire where he recovered and things got much better. He never talk abouts  
his life in MA even to his best friends.

How they act around other people: Around new people he tends to be quiet,  
only talking when he forced to. When he gets to know people he becomes like  
family to them.

How they act under pressure: When he under pressure he closes up and focuses  
solely on what needs to be done.

How they act 'romantically': That's wear he has trouble. He has trouble  
in relationships (due to the lack of trust thing and lack of past experience).

Pairing? (Yes or No): Yes, he is bi which can leave the pairing up to you.

Kind of person?: Someone who can make him forget about what happened to him  
and can calm his fears.

Medical conditions: None.

Other: He can't stand: Katie, Sadie, Heather, Justin, or Owen. He would get  
along with: Courtney, Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, and thinks Izzy is the funniest  
thing in the world. (you all know she is ^.^) He a Christian and is fairly  
strong in his faith. He is a Republican. He secretly has a crush on Duncan but  
tries to hide it.

-

Name: Samantha Nicole Masons

Nickname: Nicole, Sam-sam, Nicoley, coley, Nic-nic

Age (15-18): 16

Appearance (hair, eyes, body type, skin tone, ect.) : Medium length, wavy  
auburn hair, cheartuse green eyes, curvy, tanned

Clothing (Casual, Pajamas, Swimsuit, Formal.)  
Casual: Designer scarf, green tanktop with peace signs all over it, white  
small sleeve t-shirt under, with black capris and vans.

Pajamas: Her white T-shirt and Dragon Tales underwear.

Swimsuit: Green two-piece with hawaiann flower pattern.

Formal: Emerald short dress with green converse(she hates heels)

Accessories (Piercings, bracelets, glasses, ect.): Bangles, scarf. Nothing  
else but that.

Personality: She is a trouble making girl who, like any 16 year old, could  
care less about school. But she is a big fashionesta and loves to shop and  
loves clothes. She is also a bit of a perfectionist, usually being a little  
uncomfortable when something is amiss. Is also sassy sometimes, usually  
back-talking to adults when she needs to. Or to anyone else, by that. She  
does, however, have a sweet side. She knows right from wrong and knows about  
her manners, doing something good and expecting nothing in return.  
Independent.

Likes: Clothes, fashion, T.V., soda, sweets

Dislikes: Woodchippers, authority, guys who are full of themselves, selfish  
people.

Fears: Woodchippers because when she was nine, she accidentally threw her  
doll at the woodchipper and could not get over the death of "Mr. Bunnykins"

Talents: Fashion, singing, juggling(surprisingly), being sneaky, pranks.

Secret: Her 26 year old brother is taking care of her because their parents  
ditched them and they are poor, she secretly does nice things with no reward

Prized Possession: Music Box (Considers it her "First" iPod)

Past: She has a 26 year old brother named Zach. Their parents ditched them  
when Zach was 10 and Nicole was only 2 months old.

How they act around other people: She acts nice towards her friends, but she  
isn't afraid to talk dirty when enemies are talking dirty to her and her  
friends. Will stand up to authority.

How they act under pressure: She acts ok. She doesn't let pressure get to her  
unless it's a really huge problem.

How they act 'romantically': She's a huge flirt sometimes.

Pairing? (Yes or No): YES! PLEASE!!(Geez I sound so desperate)

Kind of person?: A shy person who can get a little protective of her later.

Medical conditions: Has asthma and usually, she' pretty athlethic but when  
she pushes too far, she'll have a seizure or her heart beats REALLY fast.

Other: Um...pick her? Yea. PICK HER PLEASE!!

-

Name: Tom Andalee

Nickname: Tom, Tommy, Lee

Age (15-18): 17

Appearance (hair, eyes, body type, skin tone, ect.) : Tom has tanned skin with a slight olive tint and dark brown hair that is slightly bleached by the sun. He has dark brown eyes and a very pronounced, exotic face. He is tall, possibly 6'4", and he has muscles that would make many girls swoon.

Clothing (Casual, Pajamas, Swimsuit, Formal.) Tom simply wears worn blue jeans with black sandals and a brown does, however, wear a watch that show the date and time. His pajamas are black sweats and thick wool socks. His bathing suit? A pair of olive trunks, usually accompanied by his black sandals. Formal? A black tux.

Accessories (Piercings, bracelets, glasses, ect.): He wears a watch that shows the date and time.

Personality:Tom is a sweet, sensitive guy. He's almost perfect, but he has one HUGE flaw: He's mute. He can't saw a word, and he uses sign language to communicate. Tom is smart, cute, and sensitive. He tells it like it is, and signs out useful ideas. Unfortunately, most people don't really notice his 'words' most of the time, and that makes him a bit sad.

Likes: Tom loves nature, especially animals. Everything is so quiet, and peaceful in nature. He feels like he doesn't have to sign anything, and like he s at home with nature. Tom also likes sports, they give him an adrenalin rush

Dislikes:He doesn't like rap and hip-hop, because the 'music' annoys him. He also dislikes snobs, and the taste of mustard

Fears: Tom is desperately afraid of falling in the woods where no one is around to help him.

Talents: He is very talented in sports, and he can (in an average sort of way) play the piano. He has a secret talent for drawing that he would try to keep a secret, if you know what I mean.

Secret: One: his mother (See "Past"). Two: his sketchbook (hidden under his pillow, since he usually draws at night).

Prized Possession: His mother's necklace. It's a very fine chain of gold that has a small opal hanging from it. He might wear this on occasion, but not too often, for fear of it being broken.

Past: Tom's mother died giving birth to him and his father took Tom traveling all over the world. Andalee is his mother's last name, but his father won't tell Tom where his roots are. Tom found out about his mother's death when he was six, and he felt like it was all his fault, so he found that he had the right to remain silent. He has forgotten how to speak, that or her's telling himself that he's forgotten how to speak as a sort of stubborn denial.

How they act around other people: Tom is nice and quiet around most people. The others, he usually ignores.

How they act under pressure: He's suprisingly good under pressure, but he sweats... A LOT.

How they act 'romantically': He's very sweet, romantic, and just a bit kooky.

Pairing? (Yes or No): Yup Yup!

Kind of person?: I think I would like to see Tom with someone who doesn't care that he's mute, and who is very sweet.

Medical conditions: Well, if the whole "mute" thing counts...

Other: I can't think of anything else.

-

Name: Adam Layman

Nickname: Lame-Man

Age (15-18): 15

Appearance (hair, eyes, body type, skin tone, ect.) : Adam is a brick house with tanned skin, aqua eyes, and dark brown hair that is cut reasonably short.

Clothing (Casual, Pajamas, Swimsuit, Formal.) He wears jeans and a t-shirt for normal clothes, blue sweats for pajamas, and red trunks for swimwear. His formal attire consists of a white dress shirt, an aqua tie, and black dress pants.

Accessories (Piercings, bracelets, glasses, ect.): His ears have diamond studs in them and he has "Buddy Holly" style glasses that he uses for reading.

Personality: Adam is the star quarterback on his school's football team, but he's a lot more "down-to-earth" than the rest of the team. His best friend is the resident "goth girl", Sawyer, and he's been beat up many times because of this by his team mates. The other members of his school (including the staff) adore him even if he's a little bit slow in the thinking department.

Likes: All sports, pretty girls, hanging out with the girls, hanging out with the guys, and working out.

Dislikes: Snobby girls, "Macho" guys, and logical puzzles.

Fears: Walking around in a dress.

Talents: Anything sports related.

Secret: He got drunk one night and ran over a little kid, then never told anyone. No one knows about this.

Prized Possession: His lucky baseball signed by all his friends back home.

Past: Adam has a reletivly normal past, but he has one deep, dark secret that no one knows, not even his best friend. He killed a little boy who was riding home on his bike. Adam was drunk and driving home from a party out in the middle of nowhere when he felt himself drive over a little bump in the road. He didn't realize that he'd hit someone until he got home and there was blood all over his car. Luckaly for him, no one had seen and he was able to get rid of the evidence. He's lived with the grief for most of his life, and he refuses to drive at night anymore, for fear of it happening again.

How they act around other people: He's friendly and outgoing.

How they act under pressure: He's a little bit of a jerk under pressure.

How they act 'romantically': He practicly worships the ground they walk on, in a non-creepy way. He'll treat them with the utmost respect and never be even slightly rude. This might get a bit annoying to most people.

Pairing? (Yes or No): Yes

Kind of person?: Anyone, I guess.

Medical conditions: None

Other: N/A


	3. Chapter One

Hey, guys and gals! I'm finally starting this story!

The original eight will be showing up in the next chapter, seeing as we need you to vote one more time! Go to the poll on my profile!

I got lazy at the last few campers, so, sorry and all that jazz. I'll make it up to yal!

**VERY IMPORTANT! (That's why it's in bold)**

**I lost my notes on pairings, so every person has to send me the top three characters they would like to be paired with!**

* * *

"So, why am I here again? You're supposed to be hosting the show!" Candi whispered angrily into her cell, Chris Maclean on the line.

Her reply to this question was not heard, seeing as a gigantic jet was flying toward the island next to the island Candi was standing on. She shut the phone before Chris could answer and waited patiently for a boat holding the first camper to arrive.

It was only a slight wait. The camper was a petite girl; short and skinny. She had chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. Her lightly tanned skin was a drastic contrast to Candi's albino complexion (which, by the way, was burning at the moment.) "Hey, I'm Brizney Walker." She held out a hand to Candi, and Candi shook with her.

"Britney?"

"No, Brizney!"

"Oh, sorry."

Brizney looked around at the island in awe. It had lush greenery and bright flowers on every surface. There was even a volcano a far bit back on the island that looked as if it could erupt at any moment. "If this is a tropical island, where are the hula girls? And where's the poi?"

"Um... we don't have any."

Brizney looked as if she were about to ask another question, but the next camper arrived and cut her off.

The next camper was a boy. He had an olive tint to his skin and his hair was dark brown, bleached slightly by the sun. he had impressive muscles, and his face was very exotic, pronounced. Behind the boy was a tall woman with a robotic smile. "Hello, this is Tom Andalee. Tom is unable to speak, so I will translate for him." Tom rolled his eyes, smiling with glee at the island. It was so _beautiful_.

Brizney smiled and shook Tom's hand. Tom signed back that he was happy to meet her, and his translator told Brizney.

The next two campers to came at the same time. One was a girl with emerald green eyes and a jet-black ponytail. the other was a tall, muscular Hispanic boy with a ponytail and deep green eyes.

"Did you two _know_that you were both going to be on the show and decide to look alike?" Brizney asked, folding her arms in a way that suggested genuine interest.

The two looked at each other in a way that told the others that they had just noticed this fact. The girl smiled, amused, while the boy turned away and frowned.

The girl's name was Lorelei Wilson, or, at least she _said_ it was.

"_I_ am Damien Mendez." The boy said, turning back toward the few campers and host. Candi gave a polite wave and turned away to roll _her_ eyes. Tom gave a genuinely nice wave and signed out 'Hello, Damien'.

Lorelei had a backpack slung over her shoulder. This backpack had a slight tear in it...

"Hey, what's this?" Brizney said, picking up a few of the book that had fallen from Lorelei's backpack. It was a manga titled 'Iono-sama Fanatics' Brizney opened it up to a random page which had a picture of two girls kissing.

"Um..." Lorelei grabbed her manga back and defended it by saying that the storyline was funny.

The next camper was Adam Layman, a brick house with aqua eyes and a 'down-to-earth' personality.

Following Adam were Chance Peters, a shy guy with dirty blond hair and a guitar; Donovan Graham, a sweet guy with brown hair and slight stubble;

Elizabeth Wielle, a girl with long black hair, and skintone simmaler to Tom's and an overly-innocent persona;

Jamie Woods an ivory-skinned beauty with hair to match who was pretty normal... for now;

Samantha Nicole Masons, auburn-haired girl who strutted out with a look on her face suggesting she would offer up just deserts to anyone who tempted her;

And, finally, Shane Tompson. He had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. He was nice and polite to everyone, greeting them all with a smile.

* * *

"Okay then, now that everyone has gotten all acquainted and crap," Candi said. "We've got to figure out teams. In order to do that, we have to know who our other campers are." She smiled at some of the camper's excited looks. "Yup, we invited eight of the original twenty-two campers. They are..."


	4. Chapter Two

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I'm trying to update on a shcedual so I can finish my story for once.**

_

* * *

_

_"Okay then, now that everyone has gotten all acquainted and crap," Candi said. "We've got to figure out teams. In order to do that, we have to know who our other campers are." She smiled at some of the camper's excited looks. "Yup, we invited eight of the original twenty-two campers. They are..."_

* * *

"Hi, everyone! In case you haven't noticed, we've arrived, and as we began our voyage ac cross the deep ocean, I go to drive, and there was this _giant_ squid thing that we ran into, and it was all like 'Rawr!' and everyone was all like 'Ahh, help me, help me!' Except for me, because I was smart enough to drive away and save us all." A frizzy-haired girl in green jumped in front of Candi and said, speaking very fast, I must add.

"Hey, Izzy!" Candi said, raising her hand for a high-five, which Izzy returned with so much force Candi had to let her hand fall limp for a few moments.

Following her was a tall, dark-skinned skinny girl in pink shorts and a black and white striped shirt. She had her ear firmly clamped to a pink cell phone. "OHMIGAWD! This is, like, so awesome, Sadie. I _totally_ wish you were here." She smiled at the new campers (her smile lingering on Shane, who looked like he didnt' exactly mind), and returned to her phone, which promptly died. "NO!"

The next two walked around the girl as she dug a charger out of her purse (pink). One was our favorite faux-hawked teen, Duncan. The other... well, no one knew except Duncan. She was tall, and her hair was black, falling mid-back. She was wearing black jeans with spikes around the pockets and a Black Sabbath t-shirt. She had on a lot of mascara and bright red lipstick.

"Hey, Duncan! Hey... um, whoever you are!"

The girl scoffed. "Hello? I'm Courtney Evans, C.I.T."

"Courtney?" Said the next person off the boat. "Wow, what happened to you, you look great." The person had a guitar in one hand and the other around a pale girl's waist.

"Thanks, Trent. It's good to see you." She eyed his hand as it rested on Gwen's waist. "I see you two are back together, that's good." She glared at Gwen and wrapped an arm around Duncan, plainly telling her that he was off limits should her and Trent hit any more bumps in their relationship.

Following a scowling Gwen and oblivious Trent were Cody and Noah. Cody looked like he'd been working out, and Noah looked the same as always.

"Dude, what happened to you? Finally get up off the computer and go out for sports?" Trent asked Cody as he walked past, noticing that the other boy didnt' so much as glance Gwen's way.

"I started goin' out with Eva."

"What?!" Everyone said simultaniously, moughs agape.

"Yea, turns out she really likes me."

"Um... cool." Trent finished, looking slightly puzzled at the thought of Cody and Eva together.

"So..." Candi said, drawing attention back to herself. "Time to choose teams." She pulled a slip of paper from the back pocket of her black and red dragon patterned blue jeans and cleared her throat. "Okay, these people go stand on my left: Shane Tompson, Noah Platz (Everyone giggled at his name while he scowled into his book), Izzy Ng, Donovan Graham (Izzy grinned at Donovan in a way that made him _very _uncomfortable), Damian Mendez (He strutted toward the group with his head held high), Katie Force (She and Shane exchanged glances and he winked at her), Chance Peters, Lorelei Wilson, and Samantha Masons."

Candi turned to face the group and handed them a flag. The flag had the picture of an angry ape upon it. "You're the Screaming Apes!"

She turned back toward the rest of the campers. "The rest of you: Tom Andalee, Adam Layman, Duncan Silver, Courtney Evans, Gwendolyn Davies, Trent Cooper, Cody Armstrong, Brizney Wielle, and Jamie Woods, you are the Killer Sloths!" She tossed a flag bearing a particularly silly looking sloth on it to the group and started walking off.

She turned. "Well, are you comming?"

* * *

Candi led the teams to two _very_ large houses. Each one must have had at least fourteen rooms in all! Most strange, however, were the large trucks parked outside the houses.

"Okay, the Apes go in one, the Sloths in the other. Take furniture an such out of the trucks and pretty up your house. I'll ba back to judge your houses in two hours."

And with that, she turned a walked away, her short, black and hot pink streaked hair waving in the slight breeze.


	5. Chapter Three

**Okay, here's the next chapter.**

**Notes:**

**My baby girl makes an apperence in this chapter!**

**Izzy is kind of OOC, but she's suprisingly hard for me to write about!**

_"Take furniture and such out of the trucks and pretty up your house. I'll be back to judge your houses in two hours."_

_And with that, she turned a walked away, her short, black and hot pink streaked hair waving in the slight breeze._

* * *

**Screaming Apes**

**

* * *

**

The Apes stood in the front room of their cabin, mouths open in awe. The cabin was covered in so much dust, they first thought it was covered in grey carpet. The walls had pine sap and mold on them. Sam swore she saw a tarantula in the corner, hungrily staring at her.

"Um, this is, like, really icky." Katie commented, looking in the corner that supposedly held the tarantula (Lorelei had decided to name him 'Yoshi' after a character in one of her mangas).

"Kind of, but you guys will clean it up." Damien answered, getting ready to plop down on one of the bunks, but stopping short as he noticed something moving beneath the covers.

"What do you mean 'you guys'? You're helping, too! We _totally_ can't clean this up ourselves."

"Yea, you're completely lacking in team spirit." Noah added, his voice wafting inside from the front porch where he was reading his book.

"You're one to talk, turkey." Sam yelled back.

"Guys, just calm down." Donovan finally spoke, holding up his hands in a defensive fashion.

"Yea, if we work together, we can win." Shane added, winning smile in place.

"I totally agree."

"Me too."

"Yup."

"Yea! This'll be-"

"Sure it will, Izzy."

"I think you're all crazy, but I like it!"

"Working with _you_ guys? I doubt my sanity will last, and I doubt I'll be helping." Damien said, face held high in the most pompous way possible.

Samantha rolled her eyes and Izzy smiled... it was a creepy smile.

"Fine, if you won't hellp us, then you can wait outside." Lorelei nonchalantly said. "It'll be like what happened to my Uncle 'O Greene. he was outside looking for his dog, and this HUGE bear came from out of the forest and was all like 'Rawr, I'm gonna eat you!' and he was all like 'No, no don't eat me, I taste bad!'." She paused."He never came home.... But his dog did, and it was fine."

"Um... Okay, I'll help." Damien answered, nervously staring out the windows.

"Oh great, another Izzy." Noah muttered under his breath, walking into the cabin with his book still in hand.

* * *

"Okay then, let's get to work!" Shane finished.

* * *

**Killer Sloths**

* * *

The Sloths' cabin was no better, in fact, it was worse. The mold hung from the ceilings like ice cicles and _everyone_saw a huge spider in the corner of the first room (Liz was the one who spotted a bird's skeleton near the web).

"Okay, this is kind of gross." Courtney commented, picking up a rotten apple that was over in the corner across from the spider. It was covered in carpenter ants (those huge black ones).

Brizney took one look at those ants and ran for the hills, screaming something about an 'Ant Buffet'.

"Um... shouldn't someone go see what's wrong?" Trent asked.

Tom signed: "I will go and see if Brizney is okay.", his translator did her thing, and he walked out.

"Okay then, let's get to work, people, we've only got about an hour to clean this place up!" Courtney dictated, walking over to the spider. "First off, Duncan, get me a really big stick." He walked outside without comment. "Gwen, what can you do?"

"Paint." She answered sarcastically.

"Okay then, you'll help sponge down the walls, then you'll paint them."

"What if I don't?"

"Oh, you'll do it if you want to win."

Gwen stared at Courtney with her glare of pure hatred, then huffed off to get a sponge.

"Okay, anyone else know what they can do?"

Adam offered to lug around heavy stuff while Trent and Cody swept. Liz and Jamie both had ideas about the cabin, and offered to search the truck.

When Duncan came back, Courtney killed the spider, the ogre and Princess made out, and then they both started to help wherever needed.

* * *

**Tom and Brizney**

**

* * *

**

Brizney was sitting on the ground in the forest (surprisingly, seeing as ants are in the forest) when Tom walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around and almost hit him, but stopped as soon as she saw who it was. His translator was not far behind.

"Hey, Tommy, what's up?"

He signed: "I should be asking you, Brizney. Why did you run off?"

"Well... When I was three, my mom had this really fancy dinner party, and there was food in the kitchen. I left the kitchen door open and left for, like, one second. When I came back, there were ants all over the place, and I stepped on them and got bitten. Mom took me to the doctor to make sure I was okay, then she put this cream stuff all over all of the bites."

Tom scratched his head thoughtfully. "I never knew my mother, she died when I was born." He signed. "I found out when I was six, and Dad won't tell me anything about her other that the fact Andalee is her maiden name and she was pretty."

"Oh, Tom, is that why you don't talk, you feel guilty?"

"Well..." He looked away. "We're not really here to talk about me, we're here to make you feel better."

"Oh, I see." She patted the spot on the ground next to her. "You sure you don't want to talk?"

"Positive, for now." He held out his hand. "We should get back to the cabin, our team needs us."  
She took his hand and stood. "Yup!"

With that, the three walked off.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

**

* * *

**

Candi strutted up to the Sloth cabin with authority, well, as much authority as a teen can have while she cuddles her little baby girl and talks gibberish. She walked inside and looked around the cabin. "Well, I like it, but the question is, does Katrina like it?"

"Who's Katrina?" Gwen asked, her back to Candi.

"My baby girl, of course!"

"Wow, you've got a baby? If you've got a baby, does that mean we should have added a crib to the cabin and brought Johnson & Johnson's shampoo?" Brizney inquired, to which Candi replied No.

The first room in the cabin was clean, walls painted deep red, white drapes at the windows, and one huge white carpet on the floor. There was a black couch in the center of the room, and a tele in front of it. Various photos on the walls, and many plants all around the room.

Candi set Katrina on the couch and gave her a little kiss before backing away and watching her facial expression with warm eyes.

Katrina looked around the room and clapped her pudgy little hands, giggling the way most infants do.

"Aw, she likes it!" Candi cooed before picking her up and walking out the door.

"Wait, don't you want to see the other rooms?" Courtney yelled out the door.

"Nope!"

-

Candi pulled the same tactic on the Apes, setting Katrina in the middle of the room and watching her. The cabin had been cleaned, inside and out, with great care. All the mold chipped away and disposed of (some people saw Izzy pocketing it). the front room now had wallpaper. The paper was patterned with dozens of guitars, musical notes, and other instruments. Each wall (there were four, just in case you're wondering) had a different theme; Rock, Blues, Country, and Disco. Chance's guitar was leaning against the 'Rock' corner. There was a huge black couch against the blues wall, a juice bar against the Country wall, and a very large dance game of some sort that Donovan and Shane were playing.

Katrina looked around, like she did with the Sloth cabin, and giggled. She clapped her hands and smiled, happily wobbling back and forth to the rythem of th edance game.

"Aw, mommy's baby girl so cute! Do you like that, Kitty-kat? Huh?" Candi said, plucking Katrina from the couch and snuggling her close. "Who wins, baby?"

Katrina giggled and clapped her hand again.

"Okay then, the Apes are the winners!"

Candi walked out to tell the Sloths the bad news while the Apes shouted and yelled.

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony**

"Sloths," Candi began, standing with a plate of marshmallows in her hands. "You did great, but the Apes did better."

Courtney grumbled something about 'Incompetant teammates' and Gwen glared at her while Duncan put an arm around her and told her to chill.

"You've cast you votes tonight in this cardboard box because the Confession Cam was broken, now here are the winners."

"Gwen."

"Trent."

"Adam."

"Elizabeth."

"Duncan."

"Cody."

"Jamie."

"Courtney."

The albino gave Tom and Brizney harsh glances with her pink-hued eyes. "You two ran off in the middle of work. Now let's see who is more loved." She checked the ballots one more time. "Holy Crap! It's a tie!"

Tom and Brizney exchanged glances, slightly of confusion, slightly of relief.

"I guess that means no one is going home tonight."

Tom jumped up and pumped his fists in the air while Brizney cheered enough for them both.

* * *


	6. Chapter Four

**Okay, sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy (Katrina, Victoria and her boyfriend broke up, etc.) So, here's the new chapter, hope you like it!  
There's another guest star (who might possibly just join the story) in the story today, see if you can guess who it is!**

**PS: Ivory Sin is my band's name!**

* * *

Candi awoke the next morning at five o' clock, grabbed a bullhorn, and walked over to the camper cabins. She yawned, scratched the seat of her pants, and yelled into the bullhorn: "Get up you lazy bums! It's time for the next challenge!"

* * *

Needless to say, the campers were not happy about their rude awakening... but they woke to a burning hunger in their stomaches, so they decided not to hunt down the hostess (whew, lucked out there).

* * *

The campers just drug themselves up to the Mess Hall for breakfast. They were surprised to see that A very tall redhead was the one cooking! She was wearing a black skirt, black tights, black high-heeled boots, and a Lolita-esque black top. She was turned away from the campers, so no one knew what her face looked like. "Um... who are you?" Adam asked.  
The girl sniffed. "I'm Victoria, I'm here because Chef is gone." She sounded like she'd been crying. "And I'm helping with a *sniff* challenge."  
"Are you okay?" Donovan buzzed, his fatherly concern finally making an apperience.  
The girl turned and they saw mascara, eyeliner and all matter of black makeup smeared all over her face (except her ruby red lips) "Just be your breakfast and get the heck out!"  
"Woah, just chill out, lady." Duncan said, grabbing a plate of eggs and walking off. "You want me to _'chill out'_? I'll show you chill!" The girl opened the fridge next to her and threw an entire bucket of ice cubes at Duncan.  
He dropped his tray on the floor and turned back to face her, many huge chunks of ice stuck in his faux hawk. "You're dead, lady."  
It was at this moment Candi decided to appear. "Don't even try, she's dangerous when she's depressed and angry."  
"Who is she?" Gwen asked. "And how did her hair get so red? Is is on fire?" Brizney added.  
Candi gave Brizney her 'What the heck?' look, and introduce her friend. "This is Victoria." She turned to face the red-head girl. "Victoria, these are the campers."  
Candi's gaze returned to the campers. "Victoria will be cooking for you guys until Chef comes back from his vacation he decided to take and never notified me of... and she's also going to be judging your performances tonight."  
"_Performances_? You make us sound like show-ponies." Damien scoffed.  
"Yes, yes I do..." Candi agreed, smiling a creepy smile usually only attained by crooks, Duncan when he's being a perv, and Izzy when she's being... well, Izzy.  
"Um... What performance?" Cody asked.  
"Your performance tonight, the challenge!" Candi exclaimed, her arms melodramatically thrown in the air. She grabbed a bright pink flier from her pocket and literally shoved it in Cody's face. Cody snatched the flier from Candi and backed away, reading as he moved.

"Come one, come all to the Wawanakwa Music Festival, featuring artists like Green Day, The Screaming Apes, Nickleback, The Killer Sloths, All American Rejects, Ivory Sin, and The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! Starting at Noon, ending whenever everyone leaves, there is NO ENTRY FEE!!!"  
"Wait a second, we're supposed to sing?" Trent inquired, smiling as he did so.  
"Nope, you're supposed to make a band, and some of the band sings. You'll also have to survive the FIRST challenge before you even THINK of making a band."  
"I thought this _was _the first challenge." Donovan said. "Nope, the first challenge is a talent contest. Which reminds me..." Candi turned to Shane. "Darlene came today."  
"Who's Darlene?" Katie asked.  
"My baby!" Shane yelled, running out the doors with his arms open. He wrapped his arms around a cherry red Harley Davidson motorcycle with nary a scratch on her.  
"Oh, baby, I missed you so much." He said, immediately jumping on the bike and cuddling the handlebars. "Yea, yea, now just get on that beaut' and get ready for the challenge, Shane." Candi yelled to the teen. "Because it's going to be brutal!"


	7. Chapter Five

**Here's the next chapter!**

**PS: _IMPORTANT!_: At some points in the story, from now on, it will be written from a specific character's pov. Please tell me if you have trouble understanding anything or if you dont' like the way your character's POV is written.**

**

* * *

**

Candi smirked and checked her watch. "8 o'clock, the challenge starts at 10:45... I'm going to go and bother Juan for a while." Candi grabbed her cell phone and called her ex-boyfriend, Katrina's daddy.

* * *

Lorelei was sitting in the sun reading one of her mangas, or at least pretending to. Really she was looking over her book at a particularly beautiful intern with tanned skin and long legs. The intern turned around and winked at her.

She blushed.

"Hey, you're Lorelei, right?"

"Um, yea."

The intern walked up to Lorelei and sat down next to her. "I'm Mandy, but you can call me Tig." She held out her hand, which Lorelei shook with the hand that wasn't tangled in her hair, tugging nervously.

"Tig? Is that short for Tigress?" Mandy nodded. "Oh my gosh, do you wear tiger print bras?"

Lorelei inwardly slapped herself, but Mandy just laughed, tossing her long golden locks over her shoulder. "No one finds out on the first date." The black-haired camper blushed. "So, do you wanna hang-out sometime?"

"I'd lo-" She was interrupted by a certain Hispanic teen.

"Sorry, I need to borrow Lorelei for a second." Damien turned to Lorelei and grabbed her wrist. "C'mon, Lori."

Lorelei was pulled up by Damien, then she immediantly stomped her feet. "I don't wanna go, I'm _trying_ to talk to someone here!"

"Too bad, I want you to come with me, and I _always_ get what I want."

"It's okay, Lorelei," Mandy suddenly said. "I've got to go anyhow, Ted might get angry if I dont' fix that stupid spotlight for tonight's challenge." She pointed to a bald man with a clipboard and chili stains on his shirt.

"Um, okay. I'll, um, talk to you later, Tig." Mandy waved as Damien started dragging (literally dragging) Lorelei away.

(Damien's POV)

I don't get it! I don't see why I should care that this one girl has absolutely no interest in me whatsoever. There are plenty of hot girls here (well, kind of), and I can get with any of those girls just as easy as one two three!

So why did I have to drag Lorelei out of there just as she was about to get that 'Mandy' girl's number?

That's what I don't get.

"Damien, what is wrong with you?" She said, trying to desperately remove my hand from her wrist while I drag her over to the 'cabin'.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for you to go out with that girl."

"Why?"

I pondered that for a moment. "I don't know." Was all I came up with.

Luckily we arrived at the 'cabin' (I think I'll call it Screaming Apes HQ) before she could say anything more.

The rest of the team was sitting inside on the huge black couch. Chance was blushing like an idiot while Sam blabbered to him about something or other and Brizney was asking another one of her random questions.

"So, anyone want to show us their talent?" Shane suddenely boomed.

"Oh, oh me!" Katie said, jumping up and down with excitement. I swear, I think she stocks up on Pixi Stix in the morning.

"Okay, go ahead." He smiled and I tried not to flinch when Katie's loud pop music started boming from that annoying sounds system she helped install. I swear that the thing shakes filling loose.

So she stood up and started her dance. Get this, it was the _Caramelldansen_. A very awful version of the Caramelldansen.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Izzy leaped up and started doing some sort of swirly, snake charmer kind of dance that was oddly in-time to the music.

Her left shoe somehow flew off her foot while she was doing her little dance and almost hit Noah in the head. Noah was engrossed in his book while I ducked, so I assume there won't be any hard feelings.

Katie continued her dance for about an hour (okay, it was really only two minutes, but it felt like an hour) after that, and by that time I think the only one who were not annoyed were Shane, Izzy (who was now dancing pretty suggestively), and Donovan.

"Great job, Katie, I think you're going to be our team's talent." Shane said, obviously trying to impress Miss Pixi Stix. "Anyone else?"

"I can, um, sing." Donovan said, standing up and nervously moving to the center of the room.

"Cool! What songs? Anything by Nickleback, Green Day?" Sam looked excited, but I'm pretty sure Donovan had no clue what Green Day even was.

"Um... no. I sing opera." I was a bit suprised: the guy seemed pretty shy, and not the sort to sing in a booming voice.

He took a deep breath and let a long, very high note rip from his mouth.

Everything after that was so beautiful I couldn't possibly put it to words. I'm pretty sure I cried., and I wasn't the only one ( in fact, I saw Noah looking up from his book with appreciation).

He finished much too soon (or at least I think so) with a long grand note (he ended with what I thin is called a crescendo), and I clapped along with everyone else.

"Wow, that was so beautiful." Shane said, wiping his face on his arm.

The big guy blushed and sat down while everyone else gushed out more complements.

It took a while, but eventually Shane asked for more talent when ours were sort of mediocre. I showed him how I could do fifty push-ups with Sam sitting on my back, but he didn't like it. Sam sang a song by her favorite band while she juggled blue rubber balls, but it was second to Donovan's opera (she still gets to show off for Candi though), then Lorelei attempted to show him how quickly she could hack a computer, but he wasn't interested (idiot, she was probably one of the more talented ones).

In the end, Donovan, Katie, Izzy and Sam are the ones representing us.


End file.
